Hidup Baruku Untukmu
by RenCaggie
Summary: Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah gadis bersurai Indigo menolongnya. Mereka dekat? Tidak ada yang tahu soal kedekatan mereka, dan itu membuat Tim Rookie kaget ketika Si pangeran Es begitu lembut pada Gadis itu. Padahal, Sasuke berstatus sebagai kekasih Haruno Sakura. Yang mengejutkan pula, mereka tinggal satu atap!
1. Chapter 1

Senpai n para readers sekalian, perkenalkan namaku Ren, Author baru untuk fandom ini terutama untuk pair SasuHina. Awalnya sempet bikin SasuSaku, lalu dihapus n berubah haluan jadi pair ini stelah merasa memang ada kemistri yang bikin greget antara dua sejoli buatan Om masashi ini. hehe. aku tipe readers silent selama ini. berhubung akses internet yang terbatas menajadikanku demikian. namun percayalah aku sering membaca karya-karya para senpai. saking banyaknya g bisa sebutin satu-satu. senpai yang aku ingat karyanya sering aku baca adalah senpai '**kecebong**'. ceritanya menarik-menarik n nama senpai **kecebong** mudah diingat. hehe. sekian curhatnya. maaf panjang ;(

* * *

**Rencaggie Mempersembahkan :**

**~Aku Ingin Bersamamu~**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga (SasuHina)**

**Desclaimer : Naruto miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau milikku sih pastinya Sasuke dan Hinata akan memiliki hubungan yang **_**special**_**.**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yang pasaran.**

**Genre(s) : Romance dll (Ga tau gimana gtu. Hehe)**

**Rating : T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kembali, aroma lavender.**

**.**

**_Summary _**: Setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah gadis bersurai Indigo menolongnya. Gadis itu selalu menemaninya, menjadi cahaya di hidup gelapnya. Tidak ada yang tahu soal kedekatan mereka, dan itu membuat Tim Rookie kaget ketika Si pangeran Es begitu lembut pada Gadis itu. Padahal, Sasuke berstatus sebagai kekasih Haruno Sakura. Dan apa yang terjadi? mereka tinggal satu atap?

**.**

**.**

**Setting**: Perang _shinobi_ ke-4 kini telah berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diraih oleh aliansi shinobi dibantu oleh seorang _Missing-nin_ yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Di akhir pertempuran, nampak terbaring lemah dengan penuh luka dua shinobi bersurai pirang dan _raven_. _Shinobi_-_shinobi_ Konoha yang kala itu menangkap siluent pemuda _blonde_ terbaring di arena pertarungan sengit dengan Uchiha Madara segera berlari menghampiri sang _jinchuriki_ yang kini mereka anggap pahlawan. Mereka tahu bahwa tak jauh dari sana adapula pemuda lain yang terkapar. Namun, entah mengapa semua _shinobi_ itu hanya mendekati pemuda _blonde_, tak ada satupun yang nampak akan mendekati pemuda _raven_.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

Aku terbaring lemas di tanah ini. Aku merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku, aku merasa lemas dan perlihatanku mulai berkunang. Ah, mungkin karena darah yang terus keluar dari lukaku.

Aku menatap langit, menikmati nafas yang akan segera menghilang ini. Mungkin, di sinilah aku akan berakhir. Tidak mungkin nyawaku akan selamat. Darah ini, cepat atau lambat akan meninggalkan jasadku. Tidak ada Karin yang selalu dengan senang hati menolongku kala ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, tak lagi menatap langit. Di dalam penglihatanku, aku dapat menangkap _shinobi_-_shinobi_ Konoha berlarian ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempatku berada. Ya, memang seharusnya demikian. Memang seharusnya mereka menyelamatkan orang yang tepat.

'_Semoga Dobe baik-baik saja'_

Aku berharap si bodoh itu selamat. Bagaimanapun, di adalah orang yang berarti bagiku walau selalu aku pungkiri. Semuanya telah berakhir. Dendamku, telah terbalaskan walau kekecewaan yang kini ada. Sekarang aku tak memiliki tujuan apapun. Aku membenci Konoha, namun Itachi membuatku mengubur rasa itu. Aku sadar, sudah waktunya aku akhiri semua kebodohan ini. Bagaimapun, Konoha adalah tempat yang ingin dilindungi olehnya, oleh _nii-san_.

Aku membantu si bodoh itu, sebagai rasa terimakasihku akan kesetiakawanannya. Aku takkan terlelap tenang jika aku belum membalas kebaikannya walau mungkin ini takkan cukup. Ah, setidaknya kini beban di hatiku telah hilang. Dan aku bisa tidur selamanya dengan perasaan lega ini.

Aku menutup mataku, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan keluargaku 'disana'. Sebelum kesadaranku hilang, gendang telingaku menangkap sebuah suara. Suara langkah kaki yang nampak terburu-buru.

'_Apa malaikat maut memakai sandal? Aku pikir mereka melayang.'_ Pikirku dengan bodohnya.

"U-uchiha_-san_… bertahanlah!"

Aku mendengar suara malaikat dengan nada paniknya.

'_Kenapa malaikatnya gagap? Lalu apa maksudnya bertahan? Apa dicabut nyawa benar-benar sangat menyakitkan?'_ pikirku dongkol lagi lalu tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama, perasaan hangat menjalar di dadaku. Hangat dari sebuah chakra. Apa malaikat itu berniat melakukan ancang-ancang dengan memberiku kenyamanan kemudian menyabut nyawaku dengan bengis? Itu cara yang pantas untuk orang jahat sepertiku.

"U-uchiha_-san_, telan pil ini."

Aku menurutinya, aku menelan pil yang ia masukan ke dalam mulutku dengan kesadaran terakhirku. Namun kemudian, rasa peningku mulai menghilang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, nampaklah siluent gadis yang nampak aku kenal sedang menatapku dengan peluh di keningnya. Ah, dia _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Kenapa malah kau?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Dia nampak menangkap suaraku dengan ditandai respon yang ditunjukan oleh mimik wajahnya. Wajah lelah dan khawatir kini digantikan dengan pandangan yang sulit aku artikan. Sedih? Mungkin itu arti ekspresinya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_ sedang menolong Naruto-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan terbata.

Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, mengapa kau? Aku pikir malaikat maut yang menghampiriku. Dan mengapa kau? Bukankah kau gadis yang memuja si _Dobe_ itu? Mengapa kau malah di sini?

"A-aku bukan ninja medis. A-aku hanya bisa menutup luka u-uchiha_-san_ saja. Ta-tadi aku memberikan pil penambah darah untukmu. A-aku harap usahaku dapat sedikit membantu. Aku akan segera kembali dengan ino-_chan_." Dia berdiri dengan byakugan aktif. Aku rasa, dia menggunakannya untuk mencari si gadis Yamanaka.

Aku kembali menutup mata, pertolongan pertamanya memang sangat membantu. Sekarang aku merasa dapat bernafas dengan stabil lagi walau jelas tubuhku masih tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Yang masih jadi pertanyaan di benakku, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Bahkan kami sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

**.**

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak perang _shinobi_ ke-4 itu berakhir. Konoha kini dalam masa pemulihan, bangunan-bangunan yang hancur tengah mereka perbaiki. Semua nampak sibuk, termasuk para ninja medis yang masih merawat para _shinobi_ yang terluka. Diantara semuanya, salah satunya adalah sang _Missing-nin_ yang mendiami kamar nomor 215.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, nampak dua insan berbeda _gender_ yang duduk di samping ranjang putih dengan tempat bersebrangan.

"Kapan _Teme_ akan bangun?" Tanya pemuda pirang dengan kesal. Sudah 3 hari ia menjenguk sahabatnya ini namun tak kunjung sadar.

"Lukanya cukup parah, bahkan akan meninggal jika saja Hinata tidak memberika pertolongan pertama padanya." Jawab lawan bicaranya yang merupakan ninja medis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya saat itu sih?" Naruto, nama pemuda itu mengerucutkan mulutnya pada gadis di seberang ranjang itu.

"Aku terlalu panik. Aku segera menghampirimu saat itu." Ungkap Sakura, ninja medis tersebut.

"Padahal luka _Teme_ lebih parah, kan?" Naruto tetap tak mengerti kenapa Sakura yang merupakan ninja medis berbakat malah menolongnya ketimbang Sasuke? Jelas pemuda _raven_ yang terbaring itu terluka lebih parah darinya.

"Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Aku akan kembali bertugas. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Kau juga, sebaiknya kau membantu nenek Tsunade." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya melangkah mendekati pintu keluar. Sakura pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang kemudian ikut keluar dari ruangan bernomor 215 tersebut.

'_Kini apa yang menjadi mimpimu akan segera terwujud, Sakura. Dia telah aku bawa kembali'_

**.**

**.**

Tak lama dari kunjungan rutin dua sahabat pemuda _raven_ itu, datanglah sosok _kunoichi_ yang selama seminggu ini senantiasa datang ke kamar 215. Dengan bunga lavender yang biasa ia bawa, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang tersebut tepatnya mendekati meja di samping ranjang itu.

Kebiasaan rutinnya, mengganti bunga pada vas bunga kamar itu. Tidak ada _shinobi_ yang tahu kebiasaannya tersebut sekalipun Sakura yang biasa mengecek kesehatan pemuda _raven_. Sakura pikir, suster lain yang menggantikannya Karena tiap hari bunga itu nampak segar_. 'Aroma lavender memang bagus untuk pasien, siapa suster yang kreatif ini?'_ selalu demikian pikir Sakura tanpa memperhatikan bahwa ruangan inilah yang hanya terdapat bunga tersebut berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya.

Kembali pada _kunoichi_ bersurai indigo yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk dapat duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Maaf hari ini aku terlambat mengunjungimu." Ucap Hinata seperti bermonolog karena kita ketahui bahwa pasien di atas ranjang itu masihlah belum sadarkan diri.

"Seperti biasa, aku membawakan bunga lavender untukmu. Apa kau suka aromanya?" Ucap Hinata kembali tanpa gagap. Karena sudah seminggu ini, ia selalu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Juga, untuk apa malu? Hinata tau orang yang diajak bicara tidak dapat mendengar suaranya.

Beberapa menit duduk terdiam, Hinata dengan sabar selalu berharap bahwa pemuda di atas ranjang tersebut dapat segera sadar. Entah Karena iba atau yang lainnya, Hinata melakukan semua ini. Mengunjunginya tiap hari, duduk di sampingnya dan berdo'a untuknya seraya menggenggam tangan kekar sang pemuda.

Awalnya Hinata merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal sang pemuda, hanya mengetahui nama dan rupa saja. Dan Hinata tak merasa takut, bahwa faktanya pemuda di depannya bisa saja sadar dan menyerangnya. Hinata sempat mencari jawaban akan sikap anehnya, namun tak juga ia temukan. Ah, sudahlah, bukankah dirinya memang selembut kapas? Mungkin ini bentuk lain dari rasa sayang untuk temannya. Tapi… jika demikian, kenapa Hinata terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi dari yang lainnya saat menjenguk pemuda ini?

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum lembut pada si pemuda. Dilepaskanlah genggaman tangannya dengan perlahan, lalu melangkah keluar.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ketika dirinya mencapai pintu, sang pemuda perlahan membuka matanya dan menangkap rambut indigo Hinata sebelum hilang tak terlihat.

"Siapa di sana? Kenapa melepas tanganku?" Ucap si pemuda –Sasuke-.

**~TBC~**

**Jangan lupa review ya... karena review dari kalian jadi semangat untukku.**

**Salam kenal semuanya... #ojigi**


	2. Chapter 2 Bersamamu

**Update kilat ini _special_ buat nama-nama dibawah ini. untuk selanjutnya mungkin seminggu sekali aja update nya. Atau lebih dari itu. hehe. Langsung aja :)**

Buat yang Udah Favorite-in :

**Hirano Lawliet, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, SweetMafia95, Tiasnilaa, ariefafelov**

Buat yang udah follow :

**Hirano Lawliet, Tiasnilaa, haruna yuhi, hinataw, **

review yang belum sempat di PM, di bawah cerita :)

* * *

**Rencaggie Mempersembahkan :**

**~Aku Ingin Bersamamu~**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga (SasuHina)**

**Desclaimer : Naruto miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau milikku sih pastinya Sasuke dan Hinata akan memiliki hubungan yang **_**special**_**.**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yang pasaran.**

**Genre(s) : Romance dll (Ga tau gimana gtu. Hehe)**

**Rating : T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Bersamamu.**

* * *

Pagi ini, ruangan 215 nampak ramai karena kabar yang langsung menyebar di kalangan para _shinobi_ bahwa _Missing-nin_, telah sadar setelah seminggu terlelap dengan infus dan banyak perban. Di ruangan tersebut, tim Rookie berkumpul. Mereka tersenyum, senang anggota seangkatan mereka telah siuman.

Mungkin mereka tidak sedekat Naruto dan Sakura dengan sang pemuda _onyx_ itu, namun tentu saja mereka peduli pada salah satu _nakama_ mereka ini.

"Syukurlah kau sadar juga, _Teme_!" Naruto yang paling ceria diantara mereka nampak sangat senang sekali.

"Kau membuatku cemas Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah memeluk Sasuke sedari tadi sejak mereka sampai di ruangan ini.

"Kau membuatku cemburu." Lee berkomentar.

"Aku tahu kau bahagia, jidat. Tapi setidaknya jangan bermesraan di depan kami." Ino memutar bola matanya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, _Minna_!" Naruto berdiri tegak, Sakurapun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tegak pula. " 1, 2, 3!" Setelah Naruto memberi aba-aba, mereka bersamaan mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke!" Ucap mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya, para _kunoichi_ dengan senyum lembut mereka, Lee dengan acungan jempol, Shikamaru dengan malasnya, Shino dengan wajah datarnya, dan lain-lain. Walau bagaimanapun, di sinilah mereka berada, menyambut kepulangan _nakama_nya.

Namun yang di sambut hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya. Sasuke terdiam menatap mereka, lalu kemudian menunduk.

"Konyol." Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Kiba naik darah.

"Hey kau! Setidaknya hargai waktu yang kami luangkan untukmu!" Kiba mulai emosi.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ucap Sasuke kembali.

Kiba kembali akan mengucapkan satu kalimat, namun Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Kau sebenarnya senang bukan, _Teme_?"

"Hn, Jangan sok tahu. Katakan saja, apa sebenarnya maksud kalian datang kemari? Menyatakan hukuman mati untukku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Merepotkan. Jadi ini maksudmu? Kau mengira Konoha akan memberikan hukuman mati untukmu?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Memang kemungkinan itu yang akan terjadi pada seorang _Missing-nin_," Shino berpendapat.

"Silahkan saja. Akupun tak berniat untuk hidup." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun semua yang ada di ruangan itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa sih maksudmu, _Teme_!?" Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan memaksa mata _onyx_ menatap mata _sapphire_-nya.

"Aku telah mencapai tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lantas kau rela dihukum mati begitu saja!?" Naruto kembali membentak Sasuke.

"Ini hukuman untukku juga, bukan?"

"Mana harga diri Uchiha-mu!? Kenapa kau menjadi begitu pecundang!? Untuk apa kami mengejarmu sejauh ini jika ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang kami kenal kini telah menjadi seorang BANCI!" Naruto melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah mulus Sasuke hingga mengundang darah muncul di sudut bibir Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!" Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Naruto di kerah baju Sasuke.

"ARRGGGH!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian keluar dari kamar 215 itu.

"_Daijoubu_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengusap darah di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menatap nanar kepergian Naruto, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Di depang ranjang dimana anggota Rookie lainnya berdiri, salah seorang dari mereka penggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia, gadis bersurai indigo itu tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu khawatir. Karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluarkah? Atau karena pemuda di atas ranjang itu menunduk dengan tatapan kosong?

Beberapa menit berlalu, hening menyelimuti ruangan ini. Hingga…

"Kau ini, selalu saja seperti ini." Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin mengerti perasaan temanmu. Terutama Naruto." Kini Kiba menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap para _shinobi_ seangkatannya.

"Kami semua telah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Lee melanjutkan kalimat Ino.

"Tentang semuanya, tentang klanmu juga tentang Itachi." Jelas Shino.

"Tsunade-_sama_ telah mengumumkannya pada warga Konoha, setelah dilakukan sidang tentang dirimu." Tenten kini bersuara.

"Kau dinyatakan tidak bersalah." Ungkap Chouji.

"Walau tentu saja banyak warga konoha yang belum bisa memaafkanmu. Aku berkata seadanya." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru dengan intonasi malasnya.

"Be-belum bukan berarti tidak. Ji-jika Uchiha_-san_ mau berusaha, me-mereka pasti bisa me-memaafkanmu." Sambung Hinata.

"Bagaimanapun, kami sebagai temanmu, akan selalu mendukungmu. Walau kau sangat menyebalkan." Kiba mengakhiri ucapan-ucapan mereka dengan senyum meyakinkan. Ini sama sekali tidak mereka rencanakan. Mungkin karena maksud hati mereka sama, semua kalimat dari mulut yang berbeda dapat terangkai dengan baik.

Semua kalimat, dengan satu maksud. Semua hati, dengan satu tujuan.

Mereka ingin Sasuke kembali, kembali pada Konoha juga pada mereka sebagai rekan dan teman. Mereka ingin membuktikan, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke masihlah teman mereka yang duduk di kelas yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mereka ingin menunjukan pada Uchiha Sasuke, inilah tempat untuknya kembali dimana masih banyak orang-orang yang peduli akannya. Mereka ingin buktikan, apa arti 'teman'.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat wajah dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukan meragukan, dia hanya terkejut bahwa mereka berkata seperti itu. Ternyata, bukan hanya Naruto dan Sakura saja yang menyambut kedatangannya. Ternyata, selama ini dia terlalu buta akan dendam sehingga tidak pernah merasakan keberadaan mereka.

'_Ck, bukankah ini menjadi sulit? Padahal aku menerima dengan senang hati jika aku harus dihukum mati.'_

"_Baka_." Ucap Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari _nakama_-_nakama_nya.

Mereka semua tersenyum, tahu arti dari tingkah Sasuke. Sok jual mahal. Sekali arogan, tetap saja arogan.

"_A…ah_, rasanya aku menyesal atas apa yang aku katakana tadi." Canda Kiba dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Semuanyapun tertawa termasuk gadis bersurai indigo, Hinata.

Hinata cekikan, tertawa pelan seperti itu jelas akan tertutupi dengan tawa keras seperti tawa Lee ataupun Ino. Tapi, gendang telinga sang Uchiha di sana dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas dan membuat pandangan matanya mengarah pada sang gadis tanpa siapapun sadari.

'_Kau yang menolongku saat itu, bukan? Kenapa bertindak seolah tak ada yang terjadi? Tidakkah kau ingin rasa terimakasih dariku? Seperti gadis lainnya.'_

**.**

**.**

Tak lama, merekapun berpamitan untuk kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Awalnya Sakura ingin menemani Sasuke lebih lama, namun ternyata dia mendapat panggilan dari suster untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Semua telah melangkah melewati pintu keluar, namun saat gadis bersurai indigo hendak pergi, ia merasa seseorang terus menatap ke arahnya. Dia berbalik, lalu _amethyst_nya bertemu dengan _onyx_.

Hinata terdiam, lalu dengan gugup ia mencoba mengucapkan suatu kalimat.

"Sa-sampai jumpa lagi, U-Uchiha_-san_." Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Bunga lavender." Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Apa kau yang memberi bunga lavender?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa Uchiha_-san_ bi-bisa tahu?" Hinta menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hinata.

'_Jika itu sakura, dia takkan menaruh Bungan lavender di sana. Dan aku melihat rambut indigo kemarin keluar dari ruangan ini'_

"A-ano, U-Uchiha_-san_?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugupnya.

"Hn?" Lagi, keluar dua huruf konsonan dengan berbagai arti dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di depan ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"So-soal tadi, U-Uchiha_-san_ tidak boleh menyerah. Ma-masih banyak alasan untuk U-Uchiha_-san_ hidup." Ucap Hinata dengan sangat gugup.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Sasuke mengepal tangan tangannya, terkejut akan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya._'Apa yang aku katakan? Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini? aku, seperti ingin bercerita saja. Bukankah biasanya aku memendam semuanya sendiri?' _

"Ti-tidak benar! U-Uchiha_-san_ masih memiliki kami."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, sejujurnya ini akan menjadi sulit. Banyak yang membenci kehadiranku."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengepal tangan tangannya dengan lebih erat. _'Lagi, kenapa aku begitu saja terbuka pada gadis di depanku ini? Kami tidak dekat, bukan? Ini terasa aneh, apalagi aku tak terbebani dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Semakin aneh, saat aku merasa bahwa memang baiknya aku bercerita padanya. Baiknya aku ungkapkan apa yang menjadi pikiranku. Padanya.'_

"Ta-tapi masih banyak juga ya-yang peduli pada U-Uchiha_-san_."

Hening, tiba-tiba saja hening setelah mulut Hinata tertutup rapat. Sementara Hinata kalang kabut dengan pikirannya karena merasa mengucapkan kalimat yang salah hingga membuat Sasuke diam dan menatapnya lekat, Sasuke ternyata malah memperhatikan hal aneh pada gadis di depannya. Kegagapan si gadis.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan argumen mereka tadi.

"Heh?" Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau gagap di depanku."

"I-itu, i-itu karna aku belum terlalu kenal de-dengan u-Uchiha_-san_."

Hening lagi, Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri di pikirannya karena lagi-lagi ia merasa mengucapkan kalimat yang salah hingga lagi, Sasuke diam seraya menatapnya. _'A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan sekarang? U-uchiha-san pasti marah?'_

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke sontak membuat pikiran Hinata yang akan mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh terhenti.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk sisi ranjangnya. Seakan mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Duduk dekat dengan sang _Missing-nin_. Hinata duduk dengan canggung, ia mengutuk suasana sunyi yang lagi-lagi hadir antara mereka.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menunduk dalam diam. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan seorang gadis Hyuuga itu. Terlalu hanyut memperhatikan Sasuke, Hinata terhentak kaget saat tangan kekar meraih tangannya. Pipi Hinata langsung memerah, ia kini begitu gugup, sangat gugup hingga ingin berlari dari ruangan ini. Namun saat ia akan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, Sasuke bersuara dengan lirih.

"Hangat, jangan pergi."

"U-Uchiha_-san_?"

Hinata kembali mencoba menarik tangannya, namun terhenti lagi saat ia sadar bahwa bahu sang Uchiha bergetar_. 'Apa yang terjadi? Apa uchiha-san … menangis?' _hati Hinata terusik, rasa sesak datang di dadanya. Luka seperti apa yang dirasakan seorang Uchiha di hadapannya? Tentu itu sangat perih hingga dirinya yang terkenal dingin, bengis dan tak memiliki perasaan itu kini menangis.

Sisi lembut Hinata muncul, sisi dewasa dan keibuannya. Dia melepas tangan Sasuke, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Uchiha bungsu ini, memeluknya. Hinata menenggelamkan kepala Sasuke di pundaknnya, lalu mengusap punggung Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia salurkan kehangatan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkejut atas perlakuan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Namun, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sungguh berhasil membuatnya merasa hangat baik raga maupun jiwanya. Emosi yang selama ini ditahanpun keluar, rasa sesak di dadanya yang selalu ia sembunyikan di wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia memeluk Hinata kembali dan saat itu pula tangisnya pecah lepas.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku harus kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayang? _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, Itachi-_nii_, kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa!?" Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, tahu bahwa kalimatnya takkan berguna untuk saat ini. Hinata hanya terdiam, terus mengusap punggung Sasuke berharap dapat memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

"Kini aku sendiri. Aku tahu, aku sadar bahwa ada kalian di sini. Tapi itu berbeda, itu berbeda. Aku ingin keluargaku, aku ingin mereka. Meski Naruto aku anggap saudara, tapi entah kenapa, sewaktu-waktu aku merasa sepi dan sendiri." Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Dan lagi, bukan hal yang mudah membuat warga konoha percaya padaku. Aku begitu khawatir, takut."

Hinata mengerti kini apa yang pemuda di pelukannya rasakan. Sasuke kesepian, takut dan begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang. Semua hal yang Sasuke lewati memang sangat berat, apalagi soal keluarga. Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk itu. Itu masalalu yang tak dapat diubah bagaimanapun caranya. Namun untuk kedepannya, Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membantu Sasuke.

"_Nee_," ucap Hinata seakan berbisik di indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu, Uchiha_-san_. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, untukmu, jika kau inginkan itu. Aku akan menemanimu, melewati hari-hari yang akan datang. Ini takkan mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam, kata-kata gadis itu begitu menghipnotisnya. Benarkah apa yang gadis itu katakan? Dapatkan gadis itu membantunya? Memberikan kembali tujuan hidupnya?

**.**

**.**

**Next Day, Sasuke POV**

**.**

Angin sore berhembus melewati tirai putih ruangan ini, menerobos masuk ke dalam dan menerpa kulitku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati buaian dari alam. Sekitar pukul 4 sore, kuperkirakan itulah waktu pada saat ini.

Kembali kubuka mataku, memalingkan pandanganku dari buku yang sedaritadi kubaca menuju langit sore dibalik jendela tak jauh dari ranjang. Di balik jendela itu, kudapati daun-daun momoji berguguran dikalahkan oleh angin. Melayang, menari di udara hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Daun berwarna orange kemerah-merahan itu nampak menjadi hiasan alam yang sempurna di musim gugur. Ya, musim gugur.

Rasanya sangat tentram kala musim gugur datang di hidupku. Bagaimana angin berhembus, seperti membawa pergi tiap luka yang ada untuk sementara. Andaikan aku seperti daun-daun itu, inginku terbang lepas seolah tak ada beban.

_CLEK…_

Kudengar pintu terbuka, pikiranku yang melayang jauh di musim gugur kini kembali pada tempatnya. Bersamaan dengan suara itu sampai di gendang telingaku, secara _reflex_ aku menoleh ke arah dimana orang datang dan pergi pada ruangan ini. Menoleh ke kanan, ternyata benar ada yang masuk. Dia, gadis bersurai indigo.

"_Ko_-_konichiwa_, U-Uchiha_-san_." Sapanya seraya berjalan mendekat dengan sekantung buah apel.

"Hn." Responku padanya. Dia kini tepat di sampingku, di depan meja kecil untuk menyimpan buah apel yang ia bawa.

"_Go_-_gomen_ tadi pagi aku tidak kesini." Ungkapnya seraya duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang." Akuku jujur padanya dengan nada dingin. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan mata kami.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ta-tadi pagi aku membantu warga. Mereka sedang memperbaiki rumah-rumah mereka. A-aku membantu para ibu mempersiapkan makanan untuk para pria yang bekerja."

"Hn." Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, tak tahu harus merespon penjelasannya seperti apa. Aku terlalu bodoh, malah kini mengacuhkannya. Padahal, aku entah mengapa aku merasa senang akan penjelasan darinya. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku, ya, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Sepi merambat dalam ruangan ini, memenuhi tiap celah pada jarak antara aku dan dia. Saat ini, baru saat ini aku merutuk sebuah kesunyian. Dari dulu, aku selalu menghargai kesunyian. Aku selalu berusaha berada di tempat yang sunyi karena aku tak bergitu menyukai keramaian. Namun aku tekankan sekali lagi, baru kali ini aku keberatan dengan si sunyi.

"A-ano, U-Uchiha_-san_," ah, akhirnya ia bersuara. "Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih terkurung di ruangan ini!?" _Damn_! Apaan ini, aku tidak bermaksud merespon sekasar ini padanya.

"_Go_-_gomen_…" dia kembali menunduk, ini salahku. Aku tahu ini jelas salahku. Aku sungguh tak sengaja, sungguh. Aku hanya agak muak dengan tempat ini. Aku bosan duduk di atas ranjang seharian.

"Mereka bilang keadaanku mulai membaik, hanya saja aku belum diijinkan pulang karena aku masih harus dalam perawatan intensif. Aku juga bisa merasakannya, tulangku rasanya masih remuk. Aku bahkan belum bisa berdiri."

"O-oh…" responnya singkat, dan kami kembali dalam kesunyian.

Hari ini dia datang, tentu kalian telah tahu itu. Dia, Hinata hyuuga. Datang kembali mengunjungi ruangan ini dengan senyum manisnya. Aku akan jujur pada hatiku, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Di musim ini, dia nampak seperti bunga yang mekar saat semua gugur.

Dia tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan yang berisik dan begitu menganggu, dia hadir dengan segala kenyamanan dan ketentraman. Dia hadir dengan keanggunan yang tak dapat aku lukiskan. Kelembutannya, perhatiannya, rasa tulusnya selalu menyentuh hatiku.

Sejak saat itu, saat semua mengabaikanku dan ia malah datang, aku tahu bahwa pandanganku akan mengarah padanya. Aku tahu jika kami bertemu kembali, aku takkan dapat mengabaikan sosoknya. Jika ia datang dalam hidupku, aku tahu aku akan menerimanya. Aku tahu hatiku berkata seperti itu kala lavendernya menatap mata kelamku dengan segala kepedulian yang ada. Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dalam diriku kini.

Aku menatap sosoknya, dia masihlah setia dengan posisinya, menunduk. Apa dia tidak merasa pegal? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Jari-jarinya sedari tadi tidaklah diam. Selalu saja jari-jari kecil itu saling bertautan kemudian lepas dengan gusarnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini di depan yang lainnya?" Tanyaku berhasil membuatnya kembali mengangkat wajah.

"Te-tergantung."

"Di depan Kiba dan Shino?"

"Ra-rasanya tidak. Me-mereka kan sahabatku."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah sahabatku, Hinata."

Dia nampak terkejut, dia menatapku dengan segera setelah aku selesai dengan kalimatku tadi. Sepertinya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Atau, apakah ia terkejut karena aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya nyaman di sekitarku, tidak lagi canggung seperti saat ini. Aku tahu ini membutuhkan waktu untuk membuatnya terbiasa, dan aku berusaha memperpendek jangka waktu itu.

"Sa-sahabat ya?" Dia nampak sedang menimang-nimang, lagi, menunduk. Tak lama dari itu, dia kembali menatapku, kali ini dengan senyum cerianya. "_Ha'i_!"

Aku diam terpaku. Senyum itu, aku tak bisa mengerti mengapa senyum itu menimbulkan rasa yang aneh di dadaku. Rasanya, senyum itu memaksa untukku tersenyum pula. Mengundang rasa senang di hulu hatiku. Dan aku… menikmati perasaan aneh ini.

'_Apa benar aku menginginkannya sebagai sahabatku? Atau lebih dari itu?'_

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Review :**

**Hinataholic, Ciuciu, hunny, Fm, kensuchan** : Iya nih lanjut. Makasih banget ya… terus baca n dukung terus. #ojigi J hmm lanjut T,T

**rara-chan** : Hehe… soal update g bisa janjiin. Iya, Hinata kawai banget ya ;)

**Istrinya Cho Kyuhyun** : Makasih nih soal fanfic. Kalo soal yang lain, aku cemburu , aku kan istrinya kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnnn…

**hakeriouss** : Hm… gimana ya? Terus aja ikutin kelanjutannya J ntar juga tau. hehe

******Siska** : Etto… bukan g mau pake Normal POV, aku masih pemula, agak kesulitan kalo pake normal POV L maaf ya… moga tetep lanjut baca .

* * *

**Thank A lot for :**

**Fm, Istrinya Cho Kyuhyun, Kensuchan, hakeriouss ,Guest, siska, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Darkblue Boy,haruna yuhi,ariefafelov,Himenaina,Fujiki, Hikari Rhechen,Hirano Lawliet, Kin Hyuuchi, AQSusamto, Tiasnilaa, Luluk Minam Cullen, Azurradeva, SweetMafia95, Hinataholic, Ciuciu, hunny, ********rara-chan**.  


* * *

**Semoga kalian tetep baca fanfic abal-abal ini.  
**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3 Tempat Tinggal Baru

Sampai di chapter 2, mulailah **muncul pro n contra** (?)  
ada yang suka ffc ini, ada pula yang _complain_. Sebagai penulis, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi tentu, kadang tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan pembaca. Jadi, **mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya** #ojigi

Fanfic ini akan terus berlanjut **jika** komentar postisive lebih banyak dari yang negativenya, jika **yang suka lebih banyak dari yang g suka**. Terimakasih untuk yang berkenan membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk review.

Dan mohon maaf karena pada chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan judul. hehe

* * *

update kurang dari seminggu ini special buat nama-nama dibawah ini :) :

Buat yang Udah Favorite-in :

**Ay shi Sora_-chan_, Eternal Dream Chowz, Hirano Lawliet, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, SweetMafia95, Syuchi Hyu, Tiasnilaa, Uchihyu Yume, ariefafelov, azzahra, HinataUchiha69, vnarcchr.**

Buat yang udah follow :

**Vnarcchr, Ay shi Sora_-chan_, Darkblue Boy, Eternal Dream Chowz, Hirano Lawliet, NarutoNaruko, Tiasnilaa, Uchihyu Yume, azzahra, haruna yuhi, HinataUchiha69, Hinataw, keyfa, .**

terspecial chap3 buat** Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii **yang merupakan NHL bersedia baca n review ffc ini :) arigatou :)

* * *

**Rencaggie Mempersembahkan :**

**~Hidup Baruku Untukmu~**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga (SasuHina)**

**Desclaimer : Naruto miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau milikku sih pastinya Sasuke dan Hinata akan memiliki hubungan yang _special_.**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Ide yang pasaran.**

**Genre(s) : Romance dll (Ga tau gimana gtu. Hehe)**

**Rating : T**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Tempat Tinggal Baru**

* * *

_Kau cairkan es itu, perlahan dengan kehangatan dari jari-jari kecilmu dan senyumanmu._

**.**

* * *

Semua nampak berjalan baik-baik saja hingga hari ini. Musim gugur masihlah berpijak pada bagian bumi yang memiliki empat musim. Seolah tak ada habisnya, daun momiji berguguran dengan indahnya. Dan di bawah naungan musim gugur itu, dua insan saling mencoba mengenal satu sama lain. Kedekatan yang nampak sangat terlambat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Mungkin takdir belum bermain diantara mereka saat itu. Dan sekarang, takdir seperti apa yang sedang memainkan peran mereka?

_Hm_, Bicara soal takdir, itu selalu nampak aneh, bukan? Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu, melakukan kontak fisik, hingga membekas sampai hari ini.

Di hari itu, siapa yang mengira bahwa itu akan menjadi awal bagi cerita mereka? Sebagai teman, sahabat, ataukah akan menjadi _special_ nantinya. Belumlah diketahui. Saat ini, dengan pengajuan dari bibir si pemuda, merekapun menjadi sahabat. Tidak secepat itu, ya, tidak mungkin menjadi sahabat secepat itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

_Onyx_ ingin mengenal lavender itu. _Onyx_ ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang si gadis. _Onyx_ ingin mengerti apa yang ia rasa. Segala cara akan ia lakukan, termasuk begitu saja mengklaim bahwa si gadis adalah sahabatnya. Nantinya, ya nanti. Jika mereka cocok sebagai sahabat, maka _onyx_ selamanya akan menganggap si gadis sebagai sahabatnya. Jika tidak, ah, tak mengapa jika si gadis tetap menganggapnya sahabat dan ia menganggap si gadis sebagai teman biasa.

_Onyx_ mempermainkan si gadis? _'Tidak, bukan begitu!'_ _onyx_ akan mengatakan demikian. Jangan salahkan si pemuda _onyx_ yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya.

Coba kalian jadi dia, tiba-tiba merasa nyaman di dekat seseorang yang belum kalian kenal. Tentunya ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh, bukan? Dan kalian akan mendekatinya dengan istilah PDKT. Tapi tentu kalian tahu, dia Uchiha, terlalu gengsi menggunakan istilah tersebut. _'Tentu saja aku dekat dengannya, kami sahabat'_. Itu akan menjadi alasan yang bagus.

Ini semua ia akui terlalu _Out Of Character_. Tapi sungguh, sejak hari itu, ya, sejak saat itu ia tahu ada yang '_Out'_ ketika ia merasakan hal aneh di dadanya. Dari rasa terimakasih, lalu kagum karena ia berbeda, kemudian penasaran. Haruskah ia mempertahankan harga dirinya ketika rasa aneh menjalar di hatinya? Haruskah ia mengabaikannya saat itu?

Entahlah, dia hanya mengikuti hatinya sampai hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Hari ke-2 setelah Sasuke sadar, ia habiskan waktu di sore hari bersama gadis Hyuuga. Begitupun hari ke-3, 4, 5, 6, hingga genap satu minggu mereka bersama. Selalu, Hinata datang saat yang lainnya tak ada. Di hari inipun, Hinata datang ke kamar bernomor 215.

Seolah menjadi hal yang dinanti, ketika pintu berdecit di sore hari, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya untuk mendapati sosok yang sehari-hari ini menemaninya. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya dimana si gadis selalu datang dengan sekeranjang buah apel, kali ini ia datang dengan kantong kertas yang didekapnya.

"_Ko_-_konichiwa_, Uchiha_-san_" sapaan yang nampak menjadi wajib ketika sang gadis pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini ia ucapkan.

'_Masih saja ada gagapnya'_, pikir Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan rasa sebalnya.

"Hari ini tidak ada apel?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata mendekatinya.

"Ha-habisnya dilihat-lihat, a-apel yang aku bawa jarang kau makan. Ju-juga, hari ini nenek tidak memberikan apel untukku." Jawab Hinata.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pakaian, untukmu." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantong kertas itu.

Setelah Sasuke menerima dan melihat apa isinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

**End normal POV**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

**.**

Aku menatap gadis di depanku, meminta penjelasan dari maksud pemberiannya.

"Bu-bukankah besok Uchiha_-san_ akan keluar dari rumah sakit?" Ungkapnya.

Oh, tentu saja karena alasan itu. Kemarin sore, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa lusa yang kini jadi esok, aku telah diijinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

"Hn." Responku seraya meletakkan pakaian itu di meja samping ranjangku. Hey, itu 'sedikit sulit' untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

"Besok, mungkin besok sore saja aku keluar rumah sakit." Ucapku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada buku yang ia beri kemarin sore.

"A-apa yang lain akan datang?" Tanyanya yang membuat aku mengerti maksud perkatan dan tindakannya. Ia, tentu tidak akan datang jika yang lainnya ada di sini. Dia memberikan pakaian ini karena dia pikir esok dia tidak akan datang lagi. Selalu menjadi pertanyaanku, mengapa ia datang saat yang lain tak ada? Kebetulan? Atau sengaja? Kini aku tahu ia sengaja melakukannya walau aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi alasan atas tindakannya.

"U-Uchiha_-san_?"

"Mereka tidak akan datang." Ucapku padanya.

"Kenapa?" Dia mencoba memastikan, aku tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kepulanganku pada mereka. Ada hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka." Nadaku mulai rendah di akhir kalimat.

"O-oh…" aku tahu itu yang akan menjadi responny. Dia tidak akan memaksaku bercerita akan hal-hal yang menurutnya tabu ketika aku mulai menggunakan nada rendah.

"_Nee_, aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pulang." Ungkapku kemudian dengan nada yang tak kalah pelan dari sebelumnya.

Kembali, kami terdiam di ruangan ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, memang sunyi lebih banyak mendominasi latar yang terjadi antara kami. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi. Aku yang selalu _focus_ membaca buku seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya. Tapi tidak, aku tahu dia masih di sana, di kursi sana seraya memperhatikan panorama di balik jendela. Dan aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya walau tanpa kata.

Awalnya aku berusaha mencari topik untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan yang mungkin ia rasakan. Tapi sebanyak topik yang ada di pikiranku, akhirnya kami kembali diam. Rasa cemas datang, ia mungkin takkan datang lagi karena bosan. Namun rasa cemas itu sirna, begitu aku tahu bahwa selalu dia akan datang. Aku rasa, dia memang orang yang satu tipe denganku. Orang yang menghargai kesunyian. Dan tentu itu menjadi poin penting akan kebersamaannya, berbeda dengan gadis lain yang selalu mengoceh ini itu.

Gadis lain, seperti Sakura dan Ino dulu. Dulu, ya, berbeda dengan sekarang, mungkin.

Jika ingat tentang gadis berambut merah muda itu, entah apa yang terasa di dada ini. Siapapun akan tahu perhatian yang ia beri lebih terhadapku. Dari dulu, matanya tertuju padaku bahkan tak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya ada di sisinya. Dia nampak kuat, namun begitu rapuh. Dia gadis bodoh yang setia menunggu cinta pertamanya yang merupakan seorang _missing_-_nin_. Bodoh.

Tapi jika mengenangnya, rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku. Ingin kukatakan terimakasih padanya.

"U-Uchiha_-san_?"

Aku tersentak, suara kecilnya menyadarkanku untuk kembali dari lamunanku. Dia menatapku dengan lavender yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Akupun tersenyum kecil padanya. Berbeda dengan gadis _bubblegum_ dan yang lainnya, gadis indigo hadir di hidupku dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Dan aku cukup menyukainya.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Pagi datang, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir Sasuke di ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih itu. Tatapan bertanya, ia arahkan pada gadis yang baru saja masuk di ruangan yang ia tempati. Bukan tak terbiasa dengan datangnya si gadis, namun tunggal di sana sedikit menganggu. Sakura datang pagi ini, sendirian tanpa pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku akan mengganti perbanmu hari ini, Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Sakura seraya melangkah mendekat dengan nampan yang diatasnya tentu sudah bukan hal-hal asing bagi Sasuke seminggu ini.

"Hn."

Sakurapun duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat berhadapan dengan sang pasien. Dibukanya perlahan baju khas rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuh Sasuke. Jarak yang sempit, membuat Sakura dapat mencium aroma tubuh sang pemuda pujaan. Begitupun sang pemuda, ia bisa merasakan aroma _strawberry_ di rambut si gadis.

"Kemana _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini dia sedang sibuk." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kini ia tengah melepas perban lama yang kemudian akan diganti dengan perban baru. Ada hal yang berbeda saat ini berlangsung. Jika biasanya suster lain melepas perbannya dari belakang atau samping, Sakura melakukannya dari depan hingga nampak sekilas mereka sedang berpelukan.

Jika orang itu bukan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke akan sangat merasa terganggu. Tapi ini Sakura, jadi biarkanlah.

"_Nee_, Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau senang kembali ke konoha?" Tanya Sakura seraya mulai melilitkan perban yang baru.

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam, Sakura yang telah selesai mengganti perban tersebut nampak tak ingin beranjak terlebih dahulu. Kita tahu bukan, Sakura mencintai pria di dalam rengkuhannya ini. Dia ingin seperti ini untuk beberapa menit saja. Memeluk tubuh kekar sang _missing_-_nin_ yang telah lama ditunggunya.

"Aku senang, penantianku tidak sia-sia." Bisik Sakura.

"Hn."

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya pada Naruto. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia benar-benar membawamu kembali. Kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Jangan selalu menggunakan kata ambigu itu. Dasar." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan senyum kecil nampak di bibir berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu.

"Besok kau akan keluar, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Pergilah bersamaku, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Pergi?" Tanya Sasuke kurang menangkap maksud si gadis.

"Ja-jangan membuatku mengatakannya dengan jelas." Sakura kini memalingkan wajahnya, wajah yang nampak memerah. Dan karenanya, kini ia tahu maksud dari si gadis.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut .

"_Hum_! Sore harinya, ya? Aku tunggu di taman konoha. Dan,** jangan bilang siapa-siapa**, Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, siapa yang menyangka bahwa senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah si gadis hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah pagi berlalu, sorepun datang membawa warna jingga di langit sana. Jika jingga telah menguasai langit, itu berarti waktu akan lebih cepat membawa malam berkunjung di atas sang bumi. Suasana yang selalu nampak tenang di sore seperti sore ini, bertolak belakang dengan perasaan gusar yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke di kamar rumah sakit itu.

Ada apa dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Tentu itu yang akan menjadi pertanyaan kita saat ini.

Di sore ini ia memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika kemarin Uchiha Sasuke memakai pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit konoha, sore ini ia memakai pakaian yang Hinata berikan. Sebuah kaos tangan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu. Kerah yang terdapat pada pakaian ini nampak persis sama dengan kerah baju yang ia pakai saat menjadi _missing_-_nin_. Begitupun resleting bajunya. Ah, Serasa bernostalgia.

Karena buku yang biasa Sasuke baca telah rampung selesai terbaca, iapun kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Tak lama, suara pintu terbuka ia dengar. Langkah pelannya membuat Sasuke tahu siapa yang datang mendekat. Terutama karena aroma lavender yang semakin kuat dapat ia cium. Hinata, gadis yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya, ia yakini kini berjalan mendekat. Dan benar, pendantang baru kini duduk di samping Sasuke yang tidur terletang di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Go-gomen, aku harus beres-beres dulu." Jawab Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"A-ada apa? Kau tak ingin keluar?" Tanya Hinata. Rasa sebal yang semula menguasai emosi Sasuke, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja ketika Hinata mulai menggunakan nada akrabnya. Sasukepun bangkit untuk duduk dan menghadap Hinata.

"Aku, sejujurnya merasa bingung." Keluh Sasuke dengan menyembunyikan ekspesinya. Datar, seperti tembok saja.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kemudian dan menatap bola _onyx_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu kemana aku akan pergi. Karna –"

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Hinata menghentikannya dengan gerakan telunjuk di depan bibir mungilnya, isyarat lembut untuk menyuruh Sasuke diam.

"A-aku sudah menyewa _apartement_ untukmu. Di samping apartementku. Ke-kecil sih, tapi aku pastikan kau betah di sana." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembut dan rona merah di pipinya. _'Aku… menyukai tampilan itu. Ketika sembulat merah mengerliya pipinya, aku sangat menyukainya.'_

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna kalimat Hinata juga menyadarkannya dari pikiran tak terkendali ketika ia mulai memuja si gadis Hyuuga.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Heh?" Hinata hanya menampilakan ekpresi bimgung ketika Sasuke menyeringai mengejek padanya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Menyewa apartement begitu saja? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku sudah punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_E-eto_… aku tidak memikirkannya. Saat kemarin Uchiha_-san_ bilang 'tidak tahu kemana akan pulang', aku pikir Uchiha_-san_ tak punya tempat tinggal. Walau satu tempat terlintas di pikiranku, aku rasa belum saatnya untuk … kembali." Hinata menunduk diakhir kalimatnya. Hinata sadar, ia memasuki topik yang sedikit _sensitive_.

Sasukepun tersenyum tipis, baru beberapa hari saja Sasuke merasa bahwa Hinata sudah mengerti tentang dirinya. Ya, Hinata memang mengerti. Hinata melakukan semua ini karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan merasa tak nyaman jika harus kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah menyewanya, bukan? Sayang jika tidak ditempati."

_Ck_, dasar Uchiha. Apa susahnya mengaku bahwa ia senang atas apa yang Hinata lakukan dan menerimanya dengan kata terimakasih? Bukan malah berbelit-belit merangkai kalimat sok jual mahalnya lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun kita tahu, dia seorang Uchiha, kan?

**.**

**.**

Mereka melangkah beriringan, melangkah menuju tempat yang Hinata sebut tempat tinggal, dan akan menjadi tempat tinggal bagi pemuda di samping Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jalan yang Hinata ambil bukanlah jalan utama yang begitu ramai, Hinata memilih jalan memutar yang nampak sepi. Bukan mencari kesempatan untuk lebih lama bersama pemuda yang –ehem- tampan ini, bukan karena itu. Apapun yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini, adalah membantu Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Setelah terus berpikir bagaimana cara agar Sasuke diterima baik oleh warga konoha, inilah salah satunya. Pertama-tama, buatlah Sasuke nyaman dengan konoha. Yang Hinata khawatirkan, Sasuke akan pergi atau penyerah pada takdir jika Sasuke tak merasa nyaman dengan konoha.

Berada ditengah keramain, saat ini bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk Sasuke. Mereka yang belum mengenal baik kepribadian Sasuke, mungkin akan begitu saja melayangkan tatapan mencela dan lain-lainnya. Karenanya, Hinata ingin Sasuke perlahan berbaur dengan mereka. Hinata yakin, konoha akan kembali menerima Sasuke. Sama seperti dirinya, dirinya yang tahu bagaimana Sasuke selama seminggu ini melihat kebaikan di diri sang pemuda Uchiha itu.

'_Dia sahabatku, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku akan membantu _Uchiha_-san.'_

Hinata mengepal tangannya di atas dada dengan senyum yang merekah. Ia sangat semangat. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

Di bawah 'hujan' daun momiji, Hinata berlalri pelan dan memutar tubuhnya sekali lalu tersenyum hangat menatap langit sore. Dipejamkannya bola lavender hangat itu, meresapi tingkah angina nakal yang memainkan rambut indigonya. _'A~ah, musim gugur begitu menangkan'_.

Hinata tidak sadarkah? Dia tidak sendiri di jalanan sepi ini. Ada pemuda itu, sahabat barunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Hinata. Tersenyum, ketika gadis polos itu berlari kecil dan berputar. Nampak bebas, rambut indigo itu menari begitu saja. Siapa yang ada di depannya? Seorang _kunoichi_, atau anak kecil? Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa ia nampak sangat lucu di mata _onyx_ itu?

Terus, berjalan mengikuti Hinata dengan berusaha menyimpan _moment_ ini di pikirannya. Sasuke menatap langit berwarna jingga untuk sepintas, lalu kembali ke depan untuk melihat si gadis lagi. Alangkah mengejut ia akan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Hinata terdiam, tersenyum menatap langit seraya menutup matanya.

Lalu apa yang mengejutkan?

Bagi Sasuke, itu adalah panorama terindah di musim gugur ini. Poin _plus_ lagi bagi seorang Hinata hyuuga. Ternyata gadis itu sungguh pandai menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Dibalik wajah malu-malunya, dia sungguh putri hyuuga.

'_Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'_ Sasukepun kembali melangkah. Saat ia melewati Hinata, disentuhnya rambut indigo itu. Membawa helaian lembut bertautan di jarinya, kemudian terlepas dengan ringan seperti kain sutra. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, tahu bahwa pemilik rambut terusik akan hal yang dilakukannya.

Hinata nampak terkejut, membuatnya kembali membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke berjalan di depannya_. 'apa tadi dia menyentuh rambutku?'_ Tanya Hinata dalam hatinya entah pada siapa.

Dengan tetap terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Tubuh Sasuke memang sangatlah ideal. Bagaimana ia berjalan sangat menunjang kesempurnaannya. Tidak salah banyak gadis yang terpikat padanya. Dilihat dari belakang saja, Sasuke begitu menarik. Rambut raven dengan gaya aneh malah menambah nilai _plus_.

Apa yang paling Hinata sukai, adalah bahu dan punggungnya. Seperti bahu Naruto, nampak kokok dan kuat. Tangan yang bergantian ke depan dan belakang membuat pesona dari bahu itu muncul. Nampak aneh mungkin bagaimana Hinata menyukainya. Jika yang lain menyukai paras Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa Hinata malah menyukai bahunya? Lalu punggungnya, entah mengapa Hinata berpikir itu akan sangat hangat jika dipeluk.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan!'_ Hinata memerah, lalu berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke seraya menunduk.

Pikiran aneh untuk pertama kalinya itu sungguh sangat menganggu. Rasanya begitu kejam memikirkan bagaimana rasanya memeluk punggung pria yang dicintai sahabatmu, bukan? Hinata sesaat benci akan dirinya sendiri. Hinata tak sedikitpun berniat mendekati Sasuke. Dia telah menyukai Naruto sejak lama, bukan? Hanya saja, entah bagaimana ia berakhir dekat dengan pemuda _raven_ ini.

'_Aku dan _Uchiha_-san hanya sahabat'_, Hinata tahu demikianlah kebenarannya. Tapi sekali lagi, entah mengapa, dia tidak berani dekat dengan Sasuke di depan teman yang lainnya. Takut melukai perasaan Sakura, atau takut Naruto salah paham akan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena keduanya.

"Jangan melamun saja. Aku tidak tahu jalannya." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"_E_-_eh_, be-belok kanan." Ucap Hinata dengan gugupnya, malu karena ketahuan melamun.

Setelah beberapa meter dari belokan tadi, merekapun memasuki daerah dengan beberapa bangunan. Berbeda dari tadi yang sepanjang jalan adalah ladang dan pohon-pohon, kini tepi jalan yang mereka lewati terdapat pagar-pagar rumah. Beberapa orangpun kini mereka dapati. Dari mereka semua, tidak sedikit orang yang memandang sebelah mata. Menatap dengan tatapan benci, juga takut.

"_Daijoubu_, Uchiha_-san_." Suara merdu nan menenangkan itu sampai di telinga Sasuke. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan senyuman lembut itu.

Memang, Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan-tatapan tak ramah itu. Namun senyuman ajaib dari Hinata, kembali meneduhkannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, masih ada teman dan sahabatnya yang akan menerimanya. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Nenek!" Hinata menaikkan suaranya, berseru memanggil sosok tak jauh di depan Sasuke. Dengan melewati Sasuke, Hinata berdiri di depan seorang wanita lanjut usia.

"Ah, selamat sore Hinata_-chan_. Kau baru pulang?" Tanya si nenek dengan senyum diwajah keriputnya.

"_Ha'i_." Hinata mengangguk.

"dengan seorang pemuda tampan?" Ucap si nenek seraya menengok ke arah belakang Hinata.

"_E_-_eh_! Di-dia Uchiha Sasuke, sa-sahabatku." Hinata merespon dengan gugupnya karena mengerti apa maksud si nenek. Dari kalimatnya, tentu si nenek berusaha menggoda Hinata. Berusaha mengalihkan topik yang Hinata yakini akan terus berlanjut, Hinata berbalik dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, beliau nenek Asuka. Orang yang akan menjadi tetangga kita. Beliau sangat baik hati. Aku mengaggap beliau sebagai nenekku sendiri." Hinata mengenalkan wanita paruh baya yang telah mendekat ke depan Sasuke dengan antusiasnya. Sangat jelas, Hinata ingin Sasuke dapat akrab dengan nenek Asuka.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku._" Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, memberi hormat pada wanita di depannya.

"Kau pemuda yang baik, Uchiha_-san_. Semoga kau betah tinggal di lingkungan ini. Jika ada hal yang kau butuhkan, silahkan datang ke rumahku. Semoga aku bisa membantumu." Ucap nenek Asuka dengan tak melepas senyum yang melekat sedari tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dalam hatinya Sasuke terus bertanya, apa nenek itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya seorang missing-nin? Mengapa nenek itu nampak santai dan bersikap biasa padanya? Padahal sedari tadi orang di sekitarnya bertindak menjauhinya.

"Hinata_-chan_, kau akan berkujung dulu? Nenek akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu dan Uchiha_-san_." Tawar nenek Asuka.

"_Iie_, tidak usah repot-repot, nenek. Aku dan Uchiha_-san_ sepertinya masih banyak urusan." Tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Nenek masuk, ya?"

Si nenekpun beranjak pergi, membuka pintu pagar yang ternyata ada di sampingnya berdiri. Dengan senyuman terakhirnya, nenek Asuka menghilang dibalik pintu rumah sederhana itu.

Untuk percakapan pertamanya dengan orang asing, Sasuke cukup lega semua berjalan baik. Tak disangka, meski masih menjadi hal yang misteri, Sasuke senang nenek asuke bersikap ramah kepadanya. Di sisi lain, Hinatapun ikut senang atas pertemuan Sasuke dengan nenek Asuka. Hinata percaya, nenek Asuka memang akan bersikap ramah pada Sasuke. Misi untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dengan warga untuk yang pertama, berhasil.

"Nah, disana _apartement_ kita. Mari kita cepat masuk, Uchiha_-san_. Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan gelap." Ucap Hinata seraya melangkah mendekati tangga pada bangunan di sebelah rumah nenek Asuka. Kenapa mereka seperti akan menaiki anak tangga itu?

"Tempat tinggal kita ada di lantai 3. Oh iya, apa ini masih disebut apartement? Atau rumah susun, ya? Hehe" Hinata nampak asyik bermonolog. "ruanganmu ada di samping ruanganku. Bukan tempat yang luas, hanya terdapat satu kamar, dapur kecil juga ruang tamu kecil."

_'Ini hanya perasaanku atau dia bicara dengan lancar?_' Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Hinata, memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata berbicara dengan lancar dan dihiasi senyuman. Mungkin saat perasaan Hinata sedang senang dan lega, dia tidak akan gugup seperti biasanya. Ah, masih banyak yang belum Sasuke tahu tentang Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba, Hinata berbalik saat ditengah tangga itu. Menatap Sasuke dengan senyum cerianya.

"Nanti malam, kita makan bersama, ya? Uchiha_-san_."

Kalimat itu, ekspresi itu, sukses membuat kaki Sasuke membeku disalah satu anak tangga itu. Makan… bersama?

**.**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Buat yang g nerima balasan via PM :)  
**

**vita** : hinata musti gimana dong? O.o? aku akan berusaha penuhi maunya pembaca

**rara-chan** : #toss! Aku juga suka kalau sasuke galau :D

**hakeriouss** : soalnya wi-fi di sekolah lagi aktif. Jadinya bisa update cepet n berhubung pelajaran belum efektif. Maaf ya kurang memuaskan padahal udah berusaha bkin g kecepetan n lambat. Mereka disini masih tahap mengenal, belum ada yang beanr2 cinta,

**siska** : huwa! Makasih banget siska! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk mereka n untuk penggunaan normal POV. Hm… naru akan diceritain di chap4 mungkin. Hehe… chap 3 soal kemunculan sakura aja dulu. hehe

**SHERINARU** : siip… aku suka banget sasuke menderita. Apalagi galau soal perasaan, hehe #plakk

**himeka** : Kenapa ya? Ntar dijelasin deh terus baca ya. hehe

**Hinataholic** : nih lanjut lagi. makasih tetep baca…

**Guest** : "kenapa harus sakura?" soalnya dia kan deket sama sasuke. Hehe  
**Anna** : iya nih dilanjut J  
**N** (**DnAlover**) : bukan g mau deket, cuman saat itu semua lebih peduli sama Naruto. Hehe. N pastinya di lz lah J lewat PM atau ditulis gini. Kedekatan sama reader perlu kan J n aku sangat menghargai pereview J

* * *

**RnR**

* * *

**Thank A lot for :**

**Fm, Istrinya Cho Kyuhyun,Kensuchan, hakeriouss ,Guest, siska, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Darkblue Boy, haruna yuhi, ariefafelov, Himenaina, Fujiki, Hikari Rhechen, Hirano Lawliet, Kin Hyuuchi, AQSusamto, Tiasnilaa, Luluk Minam Cullen, Azurradeva, SweetMafia95, Hinataholic, Ciuciu, Hunny, Rara-chan, N (DnAlover), EdelweissHime , Guest , vita , Hizumi no BlueObsidian , Syuchi Hyu, hinatauchiha69, SHERINARU, Uchihyu Yume, vnarcchr ,Ay shi Sora-chan , NarutoNaruko.**


End file.
